


Seungkwan.exe has Stopped Working

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, anyways seungkwan is terribly awkward and so is vernon probably, based off vernon.exe has stopped working, bc i love that one, evenif only one chapter exists, thats all i have to say bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungkwan needs to stop embarrassing himself.Alternatively; in all of his twenty years of living, Boo Seungkwan has never been good at handling crushes. Especially when they're on him.





	Seungkwan.exe has Stopped Working

**Author's Note:**

> so i was scrolling through and i saw hansol.exe has stopped workung anf immediately wrote this youre welcone eveb though i still havent updated my soonhoon thing whoops itll come eventually enjoy this while you wait and i would gift this but i totally cant remember the usernmae of the person who wrote th EORIGINAL so person who wrote it if you read this tell me who you are so i can give you credit bc ily

"Hansol likes you." Soonyoung stated one fateful day, as if it was as casual as asking about the weather. He didn't even look up from his phone! Granted, though, he also didn't get to see Seungkwan choke on his coffee. Blackmail avoided. Seungkwan, 1. Sooyoung... also 1, but that would be an irrelevant fact, so it's best left unsaid.

He stared across the table, grabbing about five napkins from the dispenser to clean himself up. "I'm sorry?" he was in denial, let a guy live.

Soonyoung did look up that time. What an asshole. "Hansol. He has a crush on you. Joshie just told me," he turned his phone around, revealing their messages. "Look." he pointed at the one that definitely said 'Vernonie has a big, gay crush on Boo and he added us parents to a chat about it. He's dying, Soonyoung. Help.'

About 3,000,000,000 thoughts were running through his head at once, and he was glad they were sitting down. Even if it was in a stupid egg chair at one of Seokmin's hipster cafes. Oh, how he wished Seokmin weren't late. "I don't know what to say," well, he wanted to ask how the hell he as going to act normal around his best friend anymore, but that would be rude, so he lied.

"Ask him out maybe? Or let him ask you out. And, for the love of all things Jihoon, don't make it awkward. He's _dying_ , Seungkwan. Let him be alive a little longer. For your sake." okay, that made no sense. Why did Soonyoung have to be... so weird. Oh, and cue Lee Seokmin.

"Never replace holy with your boyfriend's name again." Seungkwan complained (ignoring the argument that Jihoon _was_ holy) just as their friend sat down, looking happier than usual. Almost proud of himself, in fact. It was worrying. "What happened to you? Get laid?"

"I had a date with Chan last night." he provided smugly. "Unlike you, you haven't had a boyfriend since that time you dated Seungcheol in high schoo-"

"LALALALALALA, I CAN'T _HEAR YOU_!" he would never be reminded of that dreaded event again. It had lasted three whole days, and then Jeonghan moved to their school and Seungkwan realized that, yep, Seungcheol definitely didn't _actually_ like him romantically. He wasn't hurt. He didn't like anyone then (that's a lie, but he'll deny it to his grave).

A few people were staring, but he didn't care. All of high school was a terrifying memory. "So, anyways, what's this I hear of Chwe's undying love for Kwan?" the universe hated Boo Seungkwan. Really, it did.

"He likes him, and he added our dads to a group chat about it. Look!" Soonyoung thrust the phone in his direction.

"Yes, hi. I see it. Back the phone up so I can _read_ it." he took it out of Soonyoung's hand regardless, reading the texts, and doing a bad job at masking his laughter. "Hurry and ask him out, Seungkwan. He might spontaneously combust from romantic attraction."

"Nope, fuck you. Goodbye, I'm going home and becoming one with my bed." he got up, not forgetting his latte (hipster cafes are expensive, mind you), and starting to walk away.

"You live with Vernon, remember?" Soonyoung called after him, and he definitely knew for sure.

The universe despised his existence.


End file.
